


Today

by Heki564



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heki564/pseuds/Heki564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma was tired of watching Kuroo falling over himself for the blond college student who came into the cafe every day. It was time to take action via a phone number on a coffee cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an actual event my friend witnessed today. It just screamed Kurotsuki to me.
> 
> Also I have no idea how to lay out text messages don't judge me.

“Today’s the day.”

Kenma rolled his eyes. Kuroo had been saying the same thing every day for the past week while eyeing the blond entering the café. It was getting ridiculous and it had to stop. 

Ever since the blond college student had started coming into the shop for his daily dose of caffeine Kuroo had fallen madly in love. His words. Kenma personally didn’t see the appeal. The man had a permanent frown on his face and a sarcastic comment to all of Kuroo’s passes. He guessed the guy was good looking but he didn’t think that was enough of a redeeming quality. Kuroo apparently did.

He had a cup of the blond’s usual coffee ready every day with his phone number scrawled on the side. However, every time he came up to order, Kuroo would chicken out, making him a new cup. However, this time when Kuroo turned around to grab a new cup Kenma was there with the previous cup. Kuroo, not thinking anything of it, after all Kenma often filled out his orders for him, hands the cup over to the blond. He then stood staring in horror as the guy looked down at the digits, laughed quietly, and left the building.

Turning slowly, Kuroo stared wide-eyed at his best friend. “You didn’t.”

Kenma shrugged. “You said today was the day.”

“Yeah and so was yesterday and the day before and the day before!”

“So?”

“I wasn’t ready!” Kuroo hid his face and groans. “Did you see his reaction? He totally thinks I’m pathetic.”

Kenma almost replied but decided to let Kuroo wallow in his misery for the rest of their shift. It wasn’t until they were leaving that the older man’s phone went off, alerting him to a text. He grabbed Kenma’s arm, pulling him to a stop. “What if it’s him?”

Kenma sighed. “Then ask him out finally.”

Kuroo stared at him, blinking once and then again. “Okay.” 

He watched as his friend nervously brought out his phone to check the message. He grinned and showed it off. 

Unknown: How pathetic. You have to have your friend ask me out for you? 

Kenma raised his eyebrow as Kuroo danced around practically squealing. How was that text something to get excited about? But Kuroo obviously thought it was, quickly texting back. Who knew his friend was such a masochist. 

His phone went off again with another just as demeaning message. 

Unknown: Oh? So you are capable of asking on your own. 

And so the conversation went on.

Me: haha yeah… so how about friday

Unknown: I have a paper due. Though I guess I can spare an hour.

Me: just 1 hr?

Unknown: We’ll see.

Me: ;)

It was a complete mystery to him but as he watched Kuroo practically skip down the sidewalk he decided to be happy for his friend. Besides, now he didn’t have to hear Kuroo whine anymore. He guessed today really was the day.


End file.
